Kolory
by Mierzeja
Summary: Opowiadanie świąteczne, napisane w 2007 roku na konkurs "Gwiazdkowy Order Skrzaciego Kastanietu" organizowany na Forum Mirriel. Zajęło trzecie miejsce.


_Ten tekst zajął trzecie miejsce, w co nadal nie wierzę._

_Pomysł pojawił się po jednym z ostatnio nawiedzających mnie koszmarów._

_Początkowo kolorów miało być sześć, ale ograniczona ilość znaków zaowocowała powstaniem trzech. Przyznać muszę, że jest to mój pierwszy tekst, któremu poświęciłam dużo więcej czasu na poprawki niż zamierzałam._

_Zapraszam do czytania._

**KOLORY**

Świąteczna atmosfera opanowała zamek. Uczniowie przygotowywali się do wyjazdu, a prowadzone na korytarzach rozmowy dotyczyły perspektywy spędzenia czasu w gronie rodziny i przyjaciół przy współudziale możliwie dużej ilości prezentów.

Nawet niebiosa okazywały się być przychylne i kilka dni temu zesłały upragniony przez brać uczniowską śnieg. Severus uważał, że już 2 cale białego puchu wystarczą do całkowitego zamaskowania późnojesiennej szarości. Niestety, ołowiane niebo było innego zdania i obecnie wieloramienne gwiazdki osiadały na czarnej pelerynie Mistrza Eliksirów. Dzieciarnia, miast spokojnie jeść obiad, wyległa na dziedziniec i zaczęła obrzucać się śnieżkami. Snape patrzył z niesmakiem na Hagrida, który wrzucił dwoje pierwszoroczniaków w zaspę, a potem sam przyłączył się do bitwy.

- Severusie?

- Tak, Minerwo? – Obrócił się, słysząc głos wicedyrektorki. McGonagall w przeciwieństwie do swych podopiecznych, którzy właśnie rozpoczęli zmasowany atak na nieprzyjacielskie pozycje, nie wyglądała na rozbawioną. Zazwyczaj prezentowała światu tego typu oblicze, przez co Severus nie był pewny, czy rozmowa ma dotyczyć jakiegoś krnąbrnego Ślizgona, czy tematu niezwiązanego z życiem szkoły.

- To nie był mój pomysł, Severusie – zastrzegła. – Ja jestem zdania, że integracja wewnątrz Domów dokonuje się samoistnie. Niestety, muszę zapytać. Czy bombki są już gotowe?

Severus przechylił głowę, wpatrując się w płatki śniegu na upiornie kraciastej pelerynie McGonagall.

…

- Biały -

Chaos ogarnął Pokątną i sąsiadujące z nią uliczki. Zewsząd dobiegały typowe odgłosy pośpiesznie czynionych zakupów i wygrywanych przez najróżniejsze magiczne wynalazki kolęd. Tłumy czarodziejów dopiero w wigilię wybrały się do miasta na poszukiwanie upominków. Panował ścisk – idealne wręcz warunki dla kieszonkowca. Niejedna matrona po wejściu do Zonka odkrywała brak portmonetki.

Niebo było już ciemne. Delikatnie prószący śnieżek stał się gwarancją wyjątkowo obfitych zysków dla handlowców – łatwiej wszak namówić do zakupienia jakiegoś dodatkowego i zapewne całkowicie bezużytecznego drobiazgu, gdy nawet pogoda zdaje się być sprzymierzeńcem i potęguje przedświąteczny nastrój.

Severus schował ręce do kieszeni peleryny. Jak każdy w pełni sprawny człowiek miał dwie dłonie. Tymczasem w kieszeniach jego przepastnej peleryny znajdowały się obecnie trzy, z czego jedna wyraźnie dziecięca. Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów nie darzył swych podopiecznych nadmierną sympatią, co nie znaczy jednak, że niezdarni uczniowie musieli liczyć się z perspektywą utraty kończyn, a nauczyciel nosił je zakonserwowane po kieszeniach w nieznanym bliżej celu. Dziecięca kończyna należała do siedmiolatka, który patrzył na Snape'a ze strachem spod nierówno przyciętej blond grzywki. Severus wyszarpnął niepożądaną rękę z kieszeni i spomiędzy zsiniałych z zimna palców wyłuskał swój portfel, by następnie schować go do wewnętrznej kieszeni peleryny.

- Wynoś się – poradził, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Nie miał ani czasu, ani tym bardziej ochoty na dostarczenie malca służbom porządkowym.

Dzieciakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać – ostatnia sylaba nie zdążyła jeszcze przebrzmieć, a już zniknął w tłumie przechodniów.

Severus miał jeszcze wstąpić do apteki, ale kolejka ciągnęła się już wzdłuż fasad dwu kamienic. Najwyraźniej przyrządzanie świątecznych potraw wymagało przynajmniej dziesięciu różnych magicznych dodatków, a połowa musiała pochodzić z kontynentu, jeśli nie z drugiej półkuli. Jak zaobserwował, opuszczające aptekę panie były uskrzydlone możliwością przygotowania czegoś, czym można zaskoczyć teściową. Towarzyszący im mężowie z niedowierzaniem przeliczali swe szybko topniejące fundusze. Zrezygnował z przynajmniej godzinnej przyjemności spędzenia czasu w towarzystwie skrajnie odmiennych przepisów na najlepszy wybuchający pudding.

Mrowienie mrocznego znaku zdziwiło Severusa – od ostatniego „spotkania" minęły dopiero cztery dni. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na spędzenie wieczoru w towarzystwie Czarnego Pana i jego świty rozentuzjazmowanej po kolejnym morderstwie. Minął grupę chichoczących dziewcząt i skręcił w najbliższy zaułek, by się aportować.

Program zaplanowany na dzisiejszy wieczór niewiele różnił się od standardu – najpierw przemawiał Lord, a potem ktoś usiłował się tłumaczyć. Najwyraźniej coś poszło nie w pełni po myśli Voldemorta, a słowa skruchy nie były dość przekonujące, bo uszy zgromadzonych wypełnił wrzask bólu niekompetentnego sługi. Severus skrzywił się pod maską. Doprawdy, Lord mógłby przestać za każdym razem demonstrować swój zły humor w ten właśnie sposób. Człowiek zaczynał przyzwyczajać się do powtarzającego się scenariusza, niemalże oczekiwał tortur i jawnie okazywanego niezadowolenia. Coraz częściej spotkania Śmierciożerców przywodziły Severusowi na myśl kiepski cyrk, gdzie rolę głównego klauna grał nie kto inny, a Czarny Pan.

- Jak zwykle zapominam o rzeczy najważniejszej. – Lord uśmiechnął się. – Powinienem rozpakować prezent od was. Lucjuszu, przyprowadź go.

Severus zamrugał, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem czegoś nie przeoczył. Nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek ofiarował Lordowi prezent świąteczny, i to taki, którym ten chciałby się pochwalić swoim sługom.

Następne czterdzieści minut należało do tych, które chciałby zapomnieć. Śnieg padał coraz gęstszy, a dzieciak wrzeszczał nieprzerwanie. Podarek od Lucjusza – Severus nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, kto był hojnym ofiarodawcą – okazał się tym samym złodziejaszkiem, który buszował po kieszeniach Mistrza Eliksirów półtorej godziny temu. Najprawdopodobniej nie dość zwinne palce zbłądziły również w stronę portfela Malfoya.

W końcu Lord wypowiedział TE słowa i dzieciak znieruchomiał. Snape odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą. Czarny Pan nakazał komuś posprzątanie i deportował się. Biały puch sypał na krzątających się Śmierciożerców, Lucjusza, który stał obok i coś mówił, oraz na zwłoki.

…

- Severusie? – spytała Minerwa. Zamrugał starając się skupić spojrzenie.

- Tak?

- Pytałam o bombki.

- Wszystko przygotowane – zapewnił. – Mam nadzieje, że wyjeżdżający na ferie znikną w ciągu godziny i będziemy mogli przystąpić do dekorowania drzewek. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, muszę dopilnować jeszcze kilku spraw. – Ruszył w kierunku lochów.

Severus Snape nie lubił Bożego Narodzenia. Zawsze okazywało się dla niego czasem niespodzianek – najczęściej tych niemiłych. Nie znosił świątecznej atmosfery, kolorowych łańcuchów i sztucznych uśmiechów przyklejonych do twarzy biesiadników. Okres przedświątecznych przygotowań byłby skłonny spędzić nawet w towarzystwie Lorda, byleby nie patrzeć na przywieszane pęki jemioły i świeczki na gałązkach jodły. A w tym roku...

Bombki, o zgrozo! Uczniowie wykonywali świecidełka własnoręcznie, a opiekunowie domów mieli nad wszystkim czuwać...

Szczerze mówiąc, Severus nie podejrzewał Bulstrode o jakiekolwiek ukryte talenty, a w szczególności talenty plastyczne. Tymczasem dziewczyna już trzeci dzień malowała bombki. Na cienkim zielonym szkle pojawiały się srebrne węże i herb Slytherinu. Najwyraźniej podopieczni Mistrza Eliksirów zgodnie doszli do wniosku, że nudne i bezsensowne zadanie można powierzyć komuś, kto wykona je starannie.

Zderzenie z pierwszorocznym Gryfonem wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Miał już wygłosić jakąś ciętą uwagę, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na czerwono-żółtej tarczy.

…

- Czerwony -

Powietrze w przedpokoju przepełnione było zapachem pieczonego indyka i świątecznych przygotowań. Severus uchylił drzwi i ostrożnie zajrzał do środka. Kuchnia była niewielka. Optymistycznie żółte ściany sąsiadowały z obłąkanie optymistycznie błękitną podłogą. Snape'owy zmysł estetyczny zostałby porażony tą mieszanką, gdyby jego uwagi nie zwrócił trup gospodyni rozciągnięty obecnie na kafelkach podłogi.

Najwyraźniej zadanie zostało wykonane, więc gdzie ona jest?

Naprawdę lubił pracować sam. Wiedział wówczas, że może liczyć tylko na siebie i w razie wpadki tylko on zostanie obarczony winą za niepowodzenie. Łączenie indywidualistów w grupy uznawał za objaw zaćmienia umysłu Czarnego Pana.

Czy wystrzelenie mrocznego znaku po zakończeniu zadania przekracza jej możliwości? Weszła do środka już osiem minut temu, więc zgodnie z ustaleniami już dawno powinna być z powrotem!

Wrócił do przedpokoju. Był coraz bardziej zły. Otworzył kolejne drzwi i jeszcze jedne, ale Bellatrix nie było ani w bladoróżowym saloniku, ani też w bawialni. Zniecierpliwmy popchnął kolejne wrota dokładnie w chwili, gdy z drugiej strony ktoś szarpnął je do siebie.

- I co zrobiłeś? – Po chwili wypełnionej podejrzanym łomotem dobiegł go z dołu rozdrażniony dziewczęcy głos – Przez ciebie stłukłam słoik, a to była taka dobra żurawina!

Severus poszukał po omacku włącznika i go przekręcił. Piękna Bella właśnie podnosiła się z podłogi piwnicy. Jej czarną szatę zdobiły brunatne plamy.

- Idziemy – warknął. – Za chwilę może się tu pojawić patrol aurorski.

- Nie panikuj – poradziła, podnosząc z podłogi maskę. – Jak chcesz, to idź. Ja cię nie trzymam. Mam tu jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Po chwili wyłoniła się spomiędzy przepełnionych przetworami regałów z dwoma słoikami dżemu.

- Okradasz zmarłych! – Oburzenie pulsowało w jego głosie.

Bellatrix nie przejęła się ową uwagą.

- Potrzymaj. – Przechodząc obok, podała mu słoik. Odruchowo go przyjął. Otworzyła drzwi wiodące do kuchni i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość szuflad najbliższej szafki. Wyraźnie niezadowolona przeszła nad ciałem i wyszarpnęła kolejną szufladę.

- Chcesz łyżeczkę? – spytała, obracając się w jego stronę. Pospiesznie oderwał wzrok od zwłok, nad którymi Bella ponownie przeszła, traktując je najwyraźniej jako normalny element wyposażenia.

- Nie. – Chciał się stąd jak najszybciej wynieść. To, że Black czuła się swobodnie w towarzystwie zwłok, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że wszyscy w jej otoczeniu byli równie zimnokrwiści.

- Twoja strata. – Wrzuciła łyżkę do szuflady i zaczęła mocować się z wieczkiem słoika. – Otworzysz?

- Tutaj? – Czuł, że żołądek zaczyna się buntować na skutek intensywnego zapachu żurawin z szaty Black i bezpośredniego towarzystwa świeżego trupa.

Bella poradziła sobie z pokrywką przy pomocy zaklęcia i z uśmiechem zanurzyła łyżkę w ciemnoczerwonej konfiturze. Wyszedł pospiesznie ścigany przez jej śmiech oraz aromat żurawin i przypalającego się indyka.

…

Severus oderwał wzrok od herbu.

- Ja... ja... – Dzieciak usiłował się tłumaczyć, ale utknął przy podmiocie.

- Stoper, czy jesteś ślepy? – spytał na pozór spokojnie Snape. Miał ochotę wyrzucić Gryfona przez najbliższe okno, byleby tylko zniknął mu z oczu.

Dzieciak był bliski łez. Severus ominął go i podjął przerwaną wędrówkę do lochów.

W pokoju wspólnym zastał tylko Bulstrode dekorującą ostanie bombki wężowym wzorkiem i Crabbe'a oraz Goyle'a rozpartych w fotelach. Nakazał zebrać wszystkie dekoracje, zanieść je do Wielkiej Sali i przygotować do przystrojenia drzewka. Sam udał się na chwilę do swojego gabinetu i zabrał się do przyrządzania eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Czuł na plecach wyraźny oddech zbliżającej się migreny.

Po dwudziestu minutach zjawił się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie panował istny Armagedon. Hagrid przyniósł pięć drzewek. Uczniowie balansowali obecnie na drabinach, raz po raz kogoś trafiało niecelne zaklęcie lewitacji, a brzdęk spadających i tłukących się bombek zlewał się z uporczywie powtarzanym „Reparo". Jedynie Albus Dumbledore zdawał się być ostoją spokoju w tym chaosie. Obecnie wieszał na „dyrektorskiej choince" własnoręcznie wykonane ozdoby.

Severus otworzył pudełko i krytycznie przyjrzał się przygotowanym świecidełkom. Wszystkie były zielone...

…

- Zielony -

Czarne szaty łopotały na wietrze. Severus nie znosił tych spotkań, ale Czarny Pan zdawał się je uwielbiać. Właśnie skończył kolejną porywającą przemowę dotyczącą szpiega, którego należy natychmiast zlikwidować, przy czym dziwnie długo zatrzymał wzrok na Severusie.

- Jestem zawiedziony, że sami tego nie załatwiliście. – Wyciągnął różdżkę. – Avada Kedavra.

Snape zamknął oczy, ale nawet wtedy widział zielone światło. Po jego lewej ktoś upadł.

- Tak należy rozwiązywać problemy – powiedział Lord.

…

Ktoś go wołał. Severus oderwał wzrok od bombek. Dumbledore machał do niego radośnie, gestem nakazując, by podszedł. Pudełko z bombkami zostało wciśnięte w ręce Bulstrode. Mistrz Eliksirów i podążył w tamtą stronę.

Spodziewał się najgorszego, gdyż zły gust dyrektora był powszechnie znany, i nie zawiódł się. Pierwszym, co zostało mu pokazane z wyraźnym zachwytem, był upiorny czubek na choinkę – topornie wykonany kangur miał na głowie miękki fioletowy kapelusz z filcu. Snape dziękował niebiosom, że nie jest zmuszony do samotnego oglądania owego przejawu „sztuki ludowej". Stojące obok niego Minerwa i Trelawney również nie wyglądały na zadowolone przeciwieństwie do Sprout i Pomfrey, których zachwyt ustępował tylko entuzjazmowi Dumbledore'a.

- A to dostałem w zeszłym roku od Zgredka. – Dyrektor otworzył pudełko. W środku znajdował się komplet skrzaciopodobnych bombek, pomalowanych w krzykliwe kolory. –Bardzo pomysłowe, prawda?

Severus nie odpowiedział. Skrzacia orkiestra wpatrywała się w niego swoimi zielonymi ślepiami. Odwrócił wzrok, mając nadzieję, że nie zobaczy tam nic gorszego od aktualnie prezentowanych przez dyrektora drobiazgów.

- Ten ma trąbkę! O! I bębenek! – zachwycała się Pomfrey. – A ten... Co to?

- Chyba kastaniety. – Trelawney poprawiła okulary.

Severus obrócił kołyszącego się koślawego aniołka i popatrzył na niego z niesmakiem. Doprawdy, aniołek z wędką to już lekka przesada. Przeniósł wzrok nieco wyżej i natrafił na soczyście różową, puchatą bombkę z wzorkiem w czarne nietoperze. Przed oczami stanęła mu walentynkowa szata Lockharta, papucie Dumbledore'a i kilkanaście zwiewnych szali Trelawney. Cofnął się o krok, czując, że pomieszczenie zaczyna wirować i niebezpiecznie przechylać się na prawo.

…

- Jakoś niewyraźnie dziś wyglądał, prawda, Minerwo? – Głos Trelawney wwiercał się w uszy Severusa. Poczuł czyjąś zimną rękę na swoim czole.

- Przepracowuje się – stwierdziła McGonagall.

Otworzył oczy i natychmiast je zamknął. Był w skrzydle szpitalnym, a nad nim pochylało się całe hogwarckie grono pedagogiczne oraz jednoosobowy personel medyczny. Czyżby zemdlał?

- Ma gorączkę. Obawiam się, że to początki smoczej grypy – zakomunikowała Pomfrey. – Najprawdopodobniej całe święta spędzi w łóżku.

Po chwili Poppy delikatnie acz stanowczo wyprosiła nauczycieli, a zorientowawszy się, że pacjent jest na tyle przytomny, by przyjmować medykamenty, napoiła go eliksirem intensywnie pachnącym miętą.

Severus wpatrywał się w sufit. Jego myśli były nieco mętne, ale wyraźnie cieszyła go perspektywa spędzenia Bożego Narodzenia w łóżku – bez Pottera, który wyjechał do nory Blacka; świątecznych wróżb Trelawney; upiornych ozdób choinkowych dyrektora i złego humoru Czarnego Pana.

Sufit był szary... Szary jak...

KONIEC


End file.
